User talk:Vincetick
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vincetick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hina sama (talk) 08:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Answering Question I don't mind answering, I'd have to say Hayate and Hinagiku, but over the years I have grown to like almost all the characters in the series. So I guess I could say alternately my two other favorite ships are HayatexRuka and HayatexAthena. - Hina sama (talk) 20:02, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Relax your comment about Hayate and Nagi didn't offend me and Yes, I do agree Hayate and Maria is also a good ship. I'm pretty certain we might see something happen between the two of them later in the manga. - Hina sama (talk) 06:18, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Makise Household I have contemplated on making pages for Mrs. Makise and Kanta before, but didn't (mainly because they haven't played much of a role so far.) But, if you feel that it is important then I guess It'll be okay to go ahead and create the pages for them. - Hina sama (talk) 23:42, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :For Navigation template, Family that have only family members (not have maids or butlers), should create their template as family, not Household. --Nechigawara (talk) 23:52, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Opening Animation Videos I'm sorry about the late reply, I had a lot going on for the past few days. TT.TT To answer your question, I do feel like it could be a good addition to the wiki, but from what was said in your blog a few months ago, Nechigawara said that we don't have the rights to post any of the audio from the series. So unfortunately we can't do it - Hina sama (talk) 08:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :OP Video with low res like this is OK. Yeah, this is still wrong about the copyright. But this one is a not full movie or full music, just a part of them which youtube copyright law consider them as ok. Unlike the full song that you ask before. :PS. About my page's style, If you understand about "sub user page", "css3", and "wiki mark up code", yeah, you are feel free to use. Just a warning, If you don't understand the component I mentioned (especially "sub user page"), I suggest you to keep away from my code. Since If you don't understand about it, you will happend to be messing up my page, which will result in a ban. --Nechigawara (talk) 16:46, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Also, don't create anymore talent agency pages, since we have very little information about them, less than the word "stub articles" can handle. Because we totally have nothing about them except the name of the agency and the people who work in that agency. --Nechigawara (talk) 17:17, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Manga Chapters Thanks for informing us about the lack of "plot section" on the pages. (i really don't know how i missed that section for the past few weeks ^^;) To clear up some confusion, are you asking if you'd like to create the pages for the new chapters? if so then your more than welcome to do so, but normally we update it as soon as the new chapter is released. if you meant if you could write summaries for the chapter pages? then that would be a really big help to us and would greatly appreciate it. - Hina sama (talk) 03:59, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry for the confusion, but when I said "summaries" I meant the plot section. Anyway, It's okay with me if you want to submit summaries for the Chapter pages and don't worry about any messes left behind, I'll be more than willing to help you out. If he isn't busy, I'm pretty certain Rukapegasus won't mind helping either. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 16:42, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ad Astra Characters Yes, you're allowed to add characters, but instead of putting " to be added..." on the page. I suggest that you add a character template and write a small bio for the character. - Hina sama (talk) 07:04, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hayate's Interest towards Athena I'm sorry about the lateness of my reply I've been really busy with work. TT^TT Anyway, I do agree. Both Hayate and Athena do seemed to have "moved on", but at times they both seem to have their moments. So maybe we should remove the "love interest" part and revise the "Relationship" section on the Hayate page and write a small summary on each character's relationship with him and do the same on the other character pages. - Hina sama (talk) 23:41, January 17, 2016 (UTC)